DBGT: Son Gohan the Warrior
by SS47
Summary: The saga of my earlier story continues seven years after DBZ: SGTW ended. Son Gohan is the strongest warrior on Earth. But when a wish is made by an old nemesis, they must take a journey into space. Spoilers to my earlier story read it first. MAJOR AU.
1. Chapter 1: A Devastating Wish

_A Note from the Author:_

Finally, time to upload the GT rewrite. However, I didn't like GT as it was, and I know many of you will agree, so I'm taking many liberations with the storyline. Filling in numerous plot holes, adding new twists, keeping neglected characters important, and all around fixing it to be more like DBZ, which we all loved.

I've analyzed everything people said about Z:SGTW and tried to fix the most prevalent complaints, such as 'not enough detail'.

I will say that how this ends is very, VERY different from the original GT. And as for something that some of you will be mad about... look closer, and try and divine any hidden meanings. You'll understand... if not, keep reading, and you probably won't be disappointed.

Here you go.

"wordswordswords" Standard vocal communication

"_typitytypitytype"_ Electronic Communication OR Attacks

_evenmorewords_ Thoughts

"_**insertwordshere"**_ Telepathic Communication

_**SON GOHAN THE WARRIOR: GT**_

**CHAPTER 1:**  
**A DEVASTATING WISH**

* * *

He was the one of the most famous celebrities/crime-fighters/martial artists on the planet. He had legions of fans at his beck and call. Millions of children played with action figures modeled off of him, carried lunch boxes with his image, and discussed his latest WMAT appearance. Thousands of fan girls routinely screamed out that they wanted to have his babies (you people know this does happen). And more importantly, he had enough power in his grasp to completely wipe out all life on the planet without breaking a sweat, should the desire take him.

So why, just _why, _was he laying there, lazily flicking through channels on the television? Even more importantly, why was nothing good on?

Gohan sighed. His mother had taken Goten out shopping a few hours ago, his father was giving Uub his final test up at the Lookout (which he couldn't attend, due to his mother's increasing demands to set a better example for his younger brother and study (which he was supposed to be doing)), and all the others were busy with either family business (Gohan could just imagine Bulma and Bra dragging Vegeta into a clothing store, kicking and screaming), meditation (which Piccolo always did), overseeing the Earth (how much was there to oversee anyways?), or were unreachable.

"This is boring," said Gohan to himself, flicking past a replay of his latest crushing victory in the WMAT two years ago. One punch and all his usual opponents were down. None of his human (and Namekian) comrades entered the tournaments anymore, thanks to him being who they would inevitably have to face (even at normal form, Gohan was far stronger, and since he always was entered as Super Saiyan... yeah). Vegeta scoffed at the lack of competition, saying if he wanted a good fight, he'd just rope Gohan or Goku into a spar. Trunks would enter, but his mother had conned him into becoming head of Capsule Corp.

But more importantly than tournaments, fans, or training, why couldn't he shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen?

-DBGT: SGTW-

"I don't know what's going on, but it's madness in there, sire," said the voice of Mai over Emperor Pilaf's radio transmitter. "I'm telling you, this isn't a good time."

"You clueless idiot!" shouted back Pilaf. "There will never be a better time. It's the perfect distraction!" He and his two henchmen were flying up in flying robots, ascending towards Kami's Lookout.

Light exploded from the windows on the side of the Lookout as Goku and Uub battled.

"I know the Lookout is designed for stuff like this," said Dende as the floor around he and Popo cracked, the cracks glowing with light. "But the cracking floor makes me a little bit nervous."

Two long suction cups extended from the robots, attaching to the floor of the Lookout. "I don't want to get blown up!" complained the dog henchman, Shu. "I'd better go back to the base!"

"No you won't!" said Pilaf. "You'll stick together as you were ordered! Now both of you pull! Get us over that edge!"

"The floor does seem to look a little unstable," said Mr. Popo as the Lookout shook again, the cracks glowing with light.

"Maybe we should get out of here?" asked Dende, he and Mr. Popo clearing out as the floor erupted in streams of light.

"Finally I did it!" said Pilaf, he and his crew reaching the summit of the Lookout. "Now let's find the Dragon Balls! I know Kami's taken to storing them up here with him in case he needs them." There was a colossal explosion, which threw the three robots into a large stone pavilion. "Am I bleeding?"

"I think you'll be fine, sire," said Mai, staring through her viewport into Pilaf's viewport.

"Well, something hurts pretty bad." Pilaf rolled out of his upside down robot. "But thanks to our Dragon Radar indicating all seven Dragon Balls being kept up here, it will be the last pain I suffer in the search for the Dragon Balls! By day's end, my reckoning will be at hand, and all the world will hail me as Emperor Pilaf!"

"How do you know that Radar was correct, sir?" asked Shu.

"Because the Dragon Radar has never failed me before! Now get searching! And keep an eye out for anybody." Another explosion rocked the Lookout, sending them flying back.

Finally, the explosions ceased, and two figures emerged from the Lookout. Dende and Popo looked up as Goku and Uub walked out, walking shakily. Uub was wearing the orange-and-blue gi top favored by Goku and Gohan, as well as Goten (though the youngest one had a long-sleeved undershirt instead of a short-sleeved one like his family members.) "We're finished, Dende," said the Saiyan happily.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Goku," said the Guardian. "How did Uub do?"

"He passed with flying colors," said Goku. "I was really impressed. I haven't had a battle that wore me out this much since Frieza."

"How does it feel to graduate, Uub?" asked Popo, smiling.

"Really good," said Uub. He and Goku suddenly winced in pain and collapsed.

"Popo, get the first aid kit!" said Dende.

"Um, Dende?" said Popo. "You are the first aid kit."

"Oh. Right. Guess I forgot." Dende raised his hands, healing Goku and Uub of all their injuries.

Meanwhile, inside, Pilaf and his gang had managed to sneak around and found something they didn't expect in a sealed room. "I found them!" he said, looking over seven Dragon Balls.

"They don't look like and Dragon Balls I've seen," said Mai. "They've got Black Stars. Didn't the ones we used to have have red stars?"

"Maybe Kami decided to recolor them. Does it matter? We came here searching for the seven Dragon Balls, and we found seven Dragon Balls. Gather them up, and let's go outside so I can make my wish!"

"Thanks a lot, Goku," said Uub outside. "You changed my life. I don't know how I'll ever repay you and Gohan, both for training me and for the food you bought for my village."

"Don't worry about it," replied the Saiyan, having changed into a spare orange-and-blue gi. "Just remember to help save the world."

"I will. Thanks, guys. See you all later." Uub shot off, heading back towards his village.

"So..." said Goku hopefully. "Can I get something to eat? That battle really made me hungry!" Popo and Dende fell on their backs.

Just then, the sky went dark, and a pillar of lightning shot up from behind the main building. Goku, Popo, and Dende sprinted to the other side of the building. What they were met with scared them all at least slightly.

A massive, red dragon with a head as big as the Lookout hovered overhead. Pilaf, Mai, and Shu all stood by the seven strange Dragon Balls, staring up in fear at the massive dragon.

"Why have you summoned me?" asked the dragon.

"Hey!" shouted Goku. "What's going on here?"

"It's him!" shouted Shu, pointing in horror at Goku.

"Who?" asked Pilaf, his memory not having quite registered Goku's familiar appearance.

"He's Son Goku," whispered back Shu. Pilaf went from blue to white as he, too, recognized the man standing in front of them.

"You mean THE Goku? You're saying this guy is that little brat who always put himself between me and my greatness?"

"Only now he's grown up," said Mai. "And he has a body that looks like it was chiseled out of marble."

"And you're Emperor Pilaf, right?" asked Goku, recognizing the leader as being the man who he'd constantly thwarted out of immortality in his early years.

"You must have me mistaken with someone else," said Pilaf, attempting to whistle.

"No, you're Emperor Pilaf, alright. I'd have a hard time forgetting blue skin and pointy ears." Pilaf growled in anger.

"Shu, Mai, annihilate him!"

"Why bother?" asked Mai. "It never worked way back when he was a little kid. Why should it start working now?"

"All these years and the three of you are still up to no good," said Goku. "Now, I'd suggest you get out of here before something happens to you. I know somebody who's going to be on his way here right now, and once he gets here, you'll wish you'd left."

"Oh yeah?" asked Pilaf. "Curses! You've grown from a little nuisance into an even bigger one! You've got to be at least three times my size! Oh, I wish you were a little kid again, then I'd really show you."

"So be it," said the massive dragon overhead. A bright light shot out from the dragon's eyes, lightning seeming to strike Goku.

"GOKU!" shouted Dende, running forward. When the light cleared, Goku was standing there. He was even younger than Gohan was (stuck at). In fact, he was at most a year older than Goten.

"Well well well," said a low rasping voice from behind them. "I decide to meditate away from the Lookout while Goku's testing Uub, and I come back and find everything's gone down hill. I'm getting way too old for this."

"Hey, Piccolo," said Goku, smiling happily at the Namekian warrior who had just entered.

"Did he say Piccolo?" asked Pilaf. "_King_ Piccolo?"

"Hey, Goten," said Piccolo, mistaking Goku for his youngest son. "Where's your father? I thought you were supposed to be shopping with your mother today."

"That's... not... Goten," said Dende. "That's... Goku!"

"WHAT?" screamed Piccolo, spinning to face Goku. "GOKU? I assume this has something to do with the wish that was made? But how did it break through the wish holding you at your old age?"

"It wasn't made on the Dragon Balls," said Dende. "It was a huge, red dragon. And if it was Shenron, then something's up with the Dragon Balls!"

"You mean to tell me that these three got their hands on the Black Star Dragon Balls?" asked Piccolo, shocked. "You fools! Do you realize what you've done?" Pilaf, Shu, and Mai shook their heads, deathly afraid of Piccolo.

"What's so special about those Dragon Balls?" asked Goku.

"The Black Star Dragon Balls were made before Kami and I separated," said Piccolo. "As such, they are much more powerful. But also much worse. You see, when a wish is made on them, they don't just separate across the planet- they separate across the galaxy. Right now, those seven balls are making their way to different planets."

"You mean they're gone?" asked Pilaf. "My hopes of immortality- just gone across the entire galaxy?"

"And so are you," said Piccolo, raising his hand. He conjured parachutes onto the three, then blasted them off the Lookout.

"Does this mean Chi-Chi's going to make me study?" asked Goku, examining his 8-year-old body. Piccolo and the others fell onto the ground in shock. "I'm going to go to West City and get something to eat. See you guys later." He shot off.

"Goku, wait!" shouted Piccolo. They Saiyan didn't hear him and continued on his path. "I guess it will be easier to explain the worse news later, when everybody's there."

-DBGT: SGTW-

7-year-old Goten skipped happily along a street in West City. He'd convinced his mother to give him some money (and free time) so he could go buy some toys at a toy store, then promised he would study when he got back home. Kami knew she didn't want to be there with Goten when he was in a toy store, just as much as the three boys didn't want to be with her when she was in a clothing store.

"Gonna buy toys, gonna buy toys!" he chanted happily, his tail wagging in time with his chants. Of course, the Goku clone (now more than ever) already had more toys than Gohan and Trunks had had combined, including numerous Gold Fighter and Great Saiyaman action figures (his favorites).

Skipping around a corner, he stopped upon seeing quite the commotion. A horde of police officers were outside a bank, at which four gunmen were standing, one taking cover behind a hostage, who was apparently one of the bank's secretaries.

"If you're men don't take a few steps back, I'm gonna start firing, and I don't care who I hit!" shouted one of the gunmen, holding his pistol up. The police took cover behind their massive shields. One officer tried to get in position to take a shot, but he was forced into cover by a hail of machine gun fire.

One of the bullets ripped through a restaurant wall and hit a light hanging over Goku, who was consuming a massive meal. The light smashed down on top of his head. "How am I suppose to eat with all the disturbances?" asked the Saiyan.

Meanwhile, the robbers let out a hail of fire on the cops. A stray rocket smashed into the restaurant Goku was eating in, collapsing the roof on top of him. He simply finished up what he was eating and left, taking some food with him.

_What would mom tell me to do?_ thought Goten, examining the scene. _She'd tell me not to help out. Dad and Gohan would help out in an instant if they was here._ Smiling at finally getting some advice he liked, he jumped forward, bounding off police shields (and heads) until he was standing on top of a police van.

"Hi!" he shouted, grinning cheerily (like he always does). "Why won't you let the nice lady go?"

"Because we would then lose our bargaining chip," said the leader, aggravated. "Now scram, kid, before I lose my temper. If you do, I'll give you a toy."

"TOY!" screamed Goten, leaping forward happily. "CAN I HAVE IT NOW? PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE?"

"Excuse me," said Goku, pushing his way through the crowd and setting down his food. "But guns are dangerous. Especially in the hands of the untrained." The robbers looked back and forth between Goku and Goten, noticing the similarities between them. He hadn't noticed Goten clawing at the legs of the leader yet.

"Did school let out early today?" asked the leader. "Hey, kids, leave the adult stuff to the adults. And kid, I don't have a toy, so leave me alone!"

Goten, upset that he'd been lied to, leapt up and kicked the leader in the head, sending him flying into the crowd. As the robbers pivoted to fire on Goten, Goku leapt in, knocking the three of them unconscious.

"That'll show you," said Goku, smacking his hands clean. He turned around to find himself face to face with his youngest son, who was grinning at him happily.

"Hi!" said Goten. "You look a lot like me!"

"G-Goten!" said Goku, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Goten merely tilted his head to the side, not recognizing his father.

"Hey, Goten!" said a familiar voice from the crowd, pushing through. It was Master Roshi, wearing his new sunglasses. "Pardon me, ladies, heh heh." He reached Goku and Goten, giving the peace sign to everybody.

"You never change, do you old timer?" asked Goku, smiling. Master Roshi looked back and forth between Goku and Goten.

"Erm, Goten," said the turtle hermit. "Did Gohan teach you the multi-form technique? Because either he did, or I'm seeing double."

"It's me!" said Goku. "Goku!"

"WHAT?" screamed Master Roshi, examining Goku. "GOKU? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Emperor Pilaf summoned a strange dragon and accidentally wished for me to be smaller. According to Piccolo, the new dragon is more powerful than Shenron, and this wish is more powerful than the old one."

"Dad?" asked Goten, cocking his head quizzically. A moment later, he broke into a huge grin. "Oh, wow, this is so cool!"

"Nothing ever phases you, does it?" asked Goku. "I guess you get that from me. When your mother finds out about this, we both know what's going to happen. Scream, then faint."

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Mom!" screamed Goten as he walked into the house, carrying a bag full of toys. He'd dragged his now-child father with him to buy toys before he agreed to return home. "Dad's back!"

"Oh, good," called back Chi-Chi from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Okay!" shouted back Goku. The strangeness of the voice prompted his older son to look up from where he laid on the couch, staring at his now-child father and little brother.

"Um, dad?" asked Gohan. "I have one question, but the only way I can think to phrase it I don't think mom would like very much."

"I'll explain after she wakes up," said Goku. Sure enough, Chi-Chi entered the room a moment later, saw her husband, raised her hands to her mouth, and screamed as loud as she could. She then prompted to fall down. Goku had the sense to catch her before she hit the ground and laid her out on the couch which Gohan had now vacated.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"So they caught you by surprise," said Gohan from where he hovered over his father.

"I had no idea Pilaf would accidentally wish me into a kid," said Goku. "And I had no idea what the red dragon meant. I'm not even sure Piccolo's too sure about what it means."

"I am," said a voice from the doorway. The Namekian entered silently. "The wish was made on the Black Star Dragon Balls, which Kami created long before I separated from him. It appears refusing has also reactivated the Black Star Dragon Balls."

"Why haven't we ever been able to detect them on the Dragon Radar, though?" asked Gohan. "I mean, the number of times we've had that thing out, and we've never seen them registered on it!"

"The Black Star Dragon Balls give out a different type of energy than the regular Dragon Balls," said Piccolo. "They're significantly more powerful. It'll be easy to modify the Dragon Radar so that it will pick up Black Star Dragon Balls. And we need to start gathering them quickly."

"Why?" asked Goku. "Maybe it would be easier for me to stay like this."

"When a wish is made on the Black Star Dragon Balls, a countdown starts. Exactly one year from today, the negative energy from the wish will overwhelm the planet, resulting in it's... destruction. In one year, unless the Black Star Dragon Balls are returned to Earth in that time, the planet will explode."

-DBGT: SGTW-

_Our heroes only have one year to gather the mysterious Black Star Dragon Balls before the Earth is wiped from the face of the galaxy. Will the inadvertent wish of a clumsy old foe be the beginning of the end for the Earth? Find out in the next chapter of DBGT: Son Gohan the Warrior._

Author's Narration:

Yeah, I kept the Goku turned into kid thing. In my mind, it was a semi-decent twist. I had some ideas for some interesting situations if my versions of the characters were around. They just carried the Goku is a kid on way too long. I vow to you, this twist is not permanent like it was in the original series. And I will explain how he's a kid despite the original wish.


	2. Chapter 2: Goten Blasts Off

Author's Narraration:

Wow, nice to see most of the old crowd still around two months after SGTW:Z finished up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB/Z/GT. I do, however, own your soul. You don't remember giving it to me? You were really, REALLY, drunk, and I set down this paper in front of you and said 'sign it' and you did. So now your soul is mine, as the contract says.

_**SON GOHAN THE WARRIOR: GT**_

**CHAPTER 2:  
GOTEN BLASTS OFF**

* * *

A hover limo set down outside the Capsule Corporation Headquarters. The company had expanded to the point it was impossible to carry out all business from inside the dome where Bulma and her family lived, so the Briefs had taken all the higher-level functions to a new office building not far from Bulma's home.

"Good morning, Mr. President," said the cadre of executives who awaited whoever rode in the limo. Out stepped none other than Trunks, having taken over the business for his mother. He looked rather uncomfortable in a suit and tie, preferring the outfit he'd 'borrowed' from Mirai Trunks.

"I'm trusting that this morning's meetings went by the number, sir," said an executive, following behind Trunks.

"It was the easiest deal I've ever closed," said the half-Saiyan. "They signed the contract before I even finished my first cup of coffee."

"You were born to lead this company, Mr. Briefs," said a different executive.

"If you say so." Trunks rolled his eyes. Couldn't they just get to the point and tell him what he needed to do so he could get out of there and train?

The executives continued mooching and telling him everything that he had to do until he reached the elevator to his office, where he finally managed to shake him off. Sighing, the half-Saiyan leaned against the wall, staring outside.

The elevator door opened, and Trunks stepped into his office. Sighing as he looked towards his desk, he realized there was somebody sitting in his chair. They were facing away from him, so he couldn't see them.

"Who's there?" asked Trunks. A soft chuckle met his ears.

"Vegeta would be disappointed in you for not using your senses to find out who I was," said Gohan, disguised as the Gold Fighter, spinning around to face Trunks.

"Hey, Gohan," said Trunks, grinning. "Sorry, but it's not like I expected to come into my office and find someone sitting in my chair. And I highly doubt my father checks for hostile energy signatures every time he enters his GR."

"We have a... situation that we need you and your mom's help on," explained Gohan. "To make a long story short, I have a child for a father, and we have seven special Dragon Balls scattered throughout the galaxy, and if they're not back on Earth in one year, the planet goes boom. Sound simple enough?"

"... not really," said Trunks. "You mean there are seven Dragon Balls that are scattered throughout the _galaxy?_ And if we don't get them back here in one year, the planet's going to explode?"

"Pretty much, yeah," said Gohan. "We basically need a ship, and for your mom to modify the Dragon Radar so we can find the Balls, since they give out different energy than the standard run-of-the-mill Dragon Balls. And we need to locate them on a much, much larger scale."

"We'll see what we can do. And thanks. You've just given me an excuse to give mom back control of the company."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, _somebody_ has to fly the ship. I'm assuming your dad's going, since this is his situation, and knowing you, you won't pass up the chance for an adventure like this."

"Great!" said Gohan. "Shall we go and talk to your mother?"

"Gladly," said Trunks, putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. The half-Saiyan duo vanished into thin air.

"Mr. Briefs," said a secretary, walking in a moment later. She looked around, then sighed. "At least this time he didn't go out the window."

-DBGT: SGTW-

"You're kidding me," said Vegeta as Gohan explained the situation to him and Bulma. "So basically, you, Kakarot, and Trunks are going into space, possibly for a year, to keep the Earth from exploding all because some weakling accidentally wished your father into an even smaller brat than you?"

"Yep," said Gohan. "You've got it down. Bulma, do you have a ship we could use?"

"I guess since it's an emergency, you can take the one we built five years ago," said Bulma. "It comfortably fits three, and four can stretch in if they're small enough."

"Great!" said Trunks. "How long until we can get it ready for blast-off?"

"If Gohan, you and one other person help give me a diagnostic, we can have it ready by tomorrow," said Bulma. "Any idea who would be willing to help?"

"I know just the person," said Gohan. He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"I wish he'd taught me how to do that," said Trunks.

-DBGT: SGTW-

Gohan reappeared outside a large gated mansion out in the deserted countryside. Ringing the bell, he was met by a very familiar voice.

"Satan Residence," said the voice of the ex-champ, Mr. Satan. "What is your business here today?"

"Hey, Mr. S," said Gohan. "I'm here to speak with Videl. We need her help on something over at CC."

"Gohan! Hey, old buddy. Haven't seen you in a year! Come on in." The gates slowly swung open, operated mechanically. Gohan walked up the path to the front door.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"It looks like an octopus!" said Goku as he, Gohan, Bulma, Videl, Trunks, Goten, and Chi-Chi looked at the ship Bulma had selected. "And it's so big!"

"With you being as small as you are," said Bulma, "you should have no problems fitting in it. You know, seeing you like this reminds me of the time we first met. Now, we'll be running a little diagnostic just to make sure every thing's alright before blast off."

A few hours later, the diagnostics were moving rather smoothly. Gohan was glad for once for all his studying, because it was paying off as he examined his station.

"Hey, Gohan," said Goten, hovering over his brother's shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

"Going over these things before our journey," said Gohan, tapping his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Let's see, if the square root of X times the inverse of Y is 9, and Y is 4, then X is..."

"Can I help?"

"Sorry, bro, but these things are a little above the level mom has you at right now. Say, go ask Videl. She probably has something that she needs your help on."

"Okay!" said Goten brightly, running off. Gohan chuckled to himself. Goten was the vision of innocence. He was having the childhood Gohan would have had if it hadn't been for Raditz showing up. His entire life seemingly revolved around that. Except for Cell and the Androids. And Buu. Then again, maybe it was a good thing Raditz showed up...

But I digress. In any case, the ever-cheerful half-Saiyan chibi made his way into the ship, where Videl was analyzing the navigation systems. "Hi, Videl!" he intoned cheerfully (is there any time Goten is _not _cheerful). "Gohan told me to come and help you!"

"Thanks, Goten," said Videl, "but I think I have everything here under control. I just need to finish testing this panel. And no, Goten, I don't think it's energy blast defense needs testing."

"Oh," said Goten, lowering his hand. His tail drooped rather sadly. "Okay. Bye." He left the room. "Man, nobody's any fun," he said to himself. "Gohan was two years younger than me when _he_ went into space. I want to go too!" He kicked the wall in frustration, causing a... small (by his standards) dent to appear. Whistling, he pushed something in front of it, then walked away like nothing had happened.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"I've done it!" shouted Gohan cheerfully.

"What've you managed to do?" asked Vegeta from where he was loading supplies. "Break something expensive that I need to make you pay for?"

"No," said Gohan, tapping a button on his display. "I've managed to integrate a spare Dragon Radar into the ship's systems."

"Does it track the right Dragon Balls? I seem to remember you telling me that the Namek said the regular Dragon Radar doesn't work on these."

"Let's see," said Gohan, typing rapidly. A grid appeared on screen, showing an immensely large radius compared to that of the standard Dragon Radar. The scale measured the units in lightyears. "If I change the energy output to match what Piccolo told me, the ship should give me a reading on all seven Dragon Balls. But I'll have to wait until she's powered up and in space to find out."

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Do you see Bulma Briefs' daughter?" screamed a walkie talkie into a man's ear. The man was lurking on the other side of the road of Capsule Corporation.

"No," said the the man. "But there's a little kid outside. From what I've seen, I think he's related to Bulma somehow. He goes in and out like it's no big deal."

"Eh, grab him. Maybe it's her grandson. And she'll pay even if it's not her kid."

-DBGT: SGTW-

Vegeta huffed in irritation as the phone began ringing. He grabbed it. "What is it?" he practically spat.

"_Is this the husband of Bulma Briefs?"_ asked the man on the other end of the line.

"Yes," responded Vegeta, agitated.

"_We have your son and/or grandson. We'd suggest you pay up if you don't want anything to happen to him."_

"What are you blabbering out, you buffoon? I have no grandchildren."

"_Don't play dumb. I'm talking about little Goku. Pay up if you don't want anything to happen to him."_ At this Vegeta practically burst out laughing.

"You've kidnapped _Kakarot?_" he asked. "Overlooking the fact that you'd ever think that idiot was my grandson, I suggest you watch your wallets if you try to feed him."

"_Wait, what? We're at a restaurant right now! What are you- HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI, WHAT?! 700,000 ZENI? HOW CAN A LITTLE-"_ Vegeta set the phone down then gave in to the laughter.

"Is something wrong, Vegeta?" asked Gohan, staring at the Saiyan prince from where he lounged. "I haven't seen you laugh this hard since we beat Buu."

"Some idiots managed to kidnap Kakarot," said Vegeta in between laughs. "They made the mistake of taking him to a restaurant to eat!" At this, Gohan started chuckling, then finally broke down, rolling around on the floor laughing.

"I'd better go get him," said Gohan, wiping tears from his eyes as he climbed to his feet. He transformed into Super Saiyan, disguising his identity as the Gold Fighter, then raised his fingers to his head, vanishing.

-DBGT: SGTW-

The two crooks who had kidnapped Goku drove along, staring blankly ahead. They were shell-shocked. What was supposed to be an easy job had turned into a literal nightmare. They'd managed to kidnap a black hole who was draining their wallets faster than a vacuum could.

Their nightmare took an even worse turn as they heard a new voice join their... erm, victim in the backseat. "May I ask what you're doing with Goku?" asked the voice, sounding mildly cheerful.

The two nearly crashed and cricked their necks as they spun around so fast, horror dawning on both of their faces. Sitting in their backseat was none other than the legendary _Gold Fighter_ himself.

"Oh, crap," said the driver. "We'll never do it again, Mr. Gold Fighter, we swear!"

"I trust you learned that crime doesn't pay," said Gohan. He grabbed onto his father and Instant Transmissioned them out of there. They blinked.

"Screw this!" said the passenger. "Let's go get real jobs!"

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Main power link?" asked Bulma as she oversaw the final launch preparations.

"Check," said Bra from where she sat. Vegeta stood nearby, overseeing the entire process with some desire to join the three on their quest, get back out into space. The Saiyan Armor and scouters Bulma had packed just in case they needed to blend in had brought back old memories of space travel.

"Well, let's go," said Gohan. He, Trunks, and Goku began to climb the ladder leading into the ship. Trunks was dressed in his outfit that resembled the Mirai Trunks outfit. Gohan was dressed as the Gold Fighter, but was only in his normal form. And Goku was in the standard orange-and-blue gi he and his sons favored.

"HEY, GOKU!" screamed Chi-Chi. "MAKE SURE YOU KEEP THOSE TWO IN LINE!"

"I will!" shouted back the childfied Saiyan, waving goodbye to his wife.

"Good luck, you guys!" shouted Krillin from where he, Yamcha, 18, Marron, and Master Roshi oversaw the launch.

"Be careful!" shouted down Yamcha. "Try not to do anything stupid! And get those Dragon Balls!"

"Whoa," said Gohan as they wandered through the inside of the ship. "This is a lot better than the ship we went to Namek on. Everything's so... normal. Nothing... alien."

"100 Earthling built," said Trunks proudly. "Well, some schematics were copied from both that ship and my dad's old Space Pod, but other than that, it's all our design."

The three stood on a platform that raised up, taking them to the next level. "Is that the kitchen over there?" asked Goku, running towards a door.

"No, that's the control room," answered Trunks. Goku had already opened the door, revealing the control panels, three seats, and a grinning, spiky-haired child.

"Hi!" said Goten.

"Hey, Goten," said Goku. "You know we're about to leave, and I'm pretty sure your mother would kill us if you were stuck on the ship with us."

"This is no time to be fooling around," said Gohan.

"Then let's go-letsgoletsgoletsgoletsgoletsgo!" said Goten, his usual cheerfulness failing to be broken by them insinuating it was time for him to leave. He slammed his hand down on a red button.

"NO!" screamed Gohan, Goku, and Trunks. The button Goten had hit was the launch button. There was no going back now. Unless Trunks could get the override key, which Goten had.

The ship took off into the sky, setting off on the journey to find the Dragon Balls. Unfortunately, a tiny segment of the ship fell off as it was freeing itself, directly on the opposite side of the wall Goten had kicked earlier. Bulma examined the part, turning pale as she did.

-DBGT: SGTW-

_An unexpected stowaway has led to Goten being on board the ship with his father, brother, and Trunks. How are the ones who are supposed to be there going to handle this turn of events. Find out in the next chapters of DBGT: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	3. Chapter 3: Terror on Imecka

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB/Z/GT or make a profit from writing this fic.

_**SON GOHAN THE WARRIOR: GT**_

**CHAPTER 3:  
TERROR ON IMECKA**

* * *

"Goten, this isn't funny," said Trunks, trying to snatch the half-Saiyan child in the control room. Goten merely leaped out of the way every time, giggling. "Give me the override key now!"

"No," said Goten, jumping up and hanging onto a bar overhead by his tail. "I don't want to go home! Gohan was only five when he went into space! Why can't I?"

"I saw things nobody should ever have to see," said Gohan from where he leaned against the wall. "I saw people _die_, Goten. But Trunks, let it go. Taking him back would just be wasting time. We've only got a year to gather up the seven Dragon Balls. We don't have time to take him back.

"Fine," said Trunks, respecting one of his teachers' wishes. "But a year of him and I'll go insane."

"I've had to deal with seven years of him," said Gohan. "You'll get used to it."

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Come on," said Bulma as she examined a list of parts that made up the space ship. "How many parts does this thing have? It's got to go somewhere on this ship."

Just then, the computer beeped, indicating a perfect match. "And the mystery part is- NO! OF ALL THE PARTS, WHY THAT ONE?"

-DBGT: SGTW-

Trunks glanced up from his magazine at the crew of the space ship. Goku was stretching his muscles, getting used to being a child again. Goten was playing with some toys he'd snuck on board with him. Gohan was tapping on a display, configuring something with the ship, muttering calculations under his breath.

"Let's try it out," said Gohan, tapping a few buttons on his display and shutting it. Walking to the main control center, he brought up a holographic display of the galaxy. Seven dots beeped inside.

"So those are the Dragon Balls?" asked Trunks. "Wow, you really outdid yourself. Let's see... if everything goes directly according to plan, we should be able to gather up all the balls in relatively short order and get back to Earth well before it explodes."

Just then, the ship shook violently, knocking Trunks onto his back. Gohan was only able to remain standing because his tail balanced him. And Goku and Goten were already sitting down.

"What was that?" asked Goku. "It felt like something hit the ship!" The ship shook violently yet again. Looking out, they saw a piece of debris go floating by. It was a part of their ship. Both Trunks and Gohan began shaking slightly.

"What was that?" asked Goten.

"It was one of our stabilizer jets," said Trunks. He ran towards the control room. "Everybody, buckle up! We need to go in for an emergency landing!" Gohan grabbed Goten and Goku and dragged them into the control room with them.

"What's an emergency landing?" asked Goten.

"It means we need to crash land." Goten and Goku were strapped into one of the seats, Gohan taking the remaining one while Trunks was already at the control center.

"If we don't land soon, the entire ship will be torn apart," said Gohan.

"You mean we're going to DIE?" asked Goku. "If we die, everybody on Earth dies too!"

"Today, no Saiyan dies."

Trunks began the descent to a nearby planet, entering the atmosphere rather harshly. The ship hit the ground hard, skidding along the surface until it launched off a cliff into the air. It finally stopped, upside-down.

"We survived!" said Goku.

"Let's go again!" said Goten, grinning widely. Gohan and Trunks shook their heads, as if to say 'does nothing phase him?'

-DBGT: SGTW-

The group moved along into a bustling city, searching for parts to fix the space ship. The entire city seemed to be made up of nothing but shops. Everybody had gray skin and pointy ears, and were wearing large turbans.

"Wow," said Trunks. "I bet you we'll be able to find a replacement stabilizer jet no problem. This place is nothing but store after store after store!" Goten was looking everywhere, but he couldn't find a single toy store anywhere.

"I hope so," said Gohan. "But it could take us all day. Maybe we should find a place to stay and fix the ship tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," said Goku. Just then, the ground started shaking, and they looked up just as a crowd of traders completely surrounded them. The next thing they knew, they were being dressed in all kinds of oddities, given all kind of goods, and being forced to pay for them.

-DBGT: SGTW-

After stripping out of the clothing they'd accidentally purchased, they finally made their way to what looked like a hotel. Entering, they were proved correct.

"Do you see any salesmen?" asked Trunks, eying the lobby warily.

"Not yet," said Gohan. "But I feel like we're being watched. Probably more salesmen ready to jump us at any minute. I can't sense anyone nearby, either."

"That looks cool!" said Goten, pointing at a large clock-like contraption in the center of the room. Gohan and Trunks shushed him quickly.

"You seem disappointed with our accommodations," said a man at the counter, having just emerged from the back. He smiled quite pleasantly.

"Sorry," said Trunks, the four approaching the counter. "We just had a very trying experience."

"Oh, it's very peaceful here."

"Great! We'd like to get a room, please."

"Yes, but of course." The man turned to get them a key. "Fitting a room is like fitting a shoe. Here you are. This one will do nicely."

"Can you believe this thing cost 250 gammets?" asked Gohan, taking a ring off of his tail that he'd failed to notice earlier. "I don't even know how much that is in Zeni, and they practically forced it on me!"

"Ah," said the man. "That's what this is about. You've been taken in by our street merchants, haven't you?"

"More like robbed blind," Gohan muttered.

"Well, now that you're in our hands you can relax and enjoy Imecka. Our porter will take you to your room." A robot moved forward and grabbed the bag they'd brought with them into town. It also grabbed Goku by his blue sash.

"Hey, put me down!" screamed the Saiyan. "I'm not a bag, I'm a person! What kind of robot are you?"

"I am a PorterBot 3000," replied the robot. "I am programmed to retrieve and deliver luggage in a prompt and courteous manner."

"Yeah, well you must have a screw loose, because I'm not luggage!"

"This is where you will be staying," said the robot, stopping outside the door. "I hope you enjoy your stay on Imecka. Please insert gratuity." A small hatch opened on the robot.

"I guess you're programmed for more than luggage," muttered Gohan, slipping a one-Zeni coin into the robot. The robot promptly dropped the bag and Goku, leaving immediately.

"I hope they have some food around here," said Goku, looking around. "I'm starving!" Trunks and Gohan threw themselves onto two of the beds, Trunks grabbing a remote and flicking the television on. Goten had gotten out his Gold Fighter and Great Saiyaman action figures and started playing with them.

"_Citizens from all over Imecka flocked to the royal palace today to get a glimpse of Lord Don Kee himself," _said what appeared to be a news channel. "_Once a week, Don Kee grants an audience to the citizens of his kingdom."_

"So much for democracy," said Trunks as the people on the television started chanting 'Don Kee!' repeatedly. "It looks like a dictatorship."

"Yeah," said Gohan, moving to get up. He was stopped short, discovering he'd been chained to his bed somehow. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Whoa," said Trunks, moving to get up. He, too, discovered that chains had worked onto his back, trapping him on the bed.

"Gohan, Goten, Trunks, look!" said Goku, piling out of the kitchen on a wave of food. "I found the jackpot! The food just won't stop coming!"

"Some thing's strange about this place," said Gohan, summoning a minor energy blade and severing the chain holding him in place. He ripped the pillow off the bed, trying to where the chain had come from. Over the top of it was a meter that kept going up, indicating the cost of using the bed.

"They're charging us for sleeping?" asked Trunks, blasting his own chain off of him. "It gets worse! They're charging us for watching TV, eating, even for looking at the decorations! I've never skipped a bill before, but this place is robbing us blind!"

"Let's go," said Gohan.

"Just a sec, you guys," said Goku, devouring food. Gohan grabbed him, then as an afterthought grabbed a few hams and carried them out with him. Trunks and Goten had already fled.

-DBGT: SGTW-

The four had managed to escape the hotel and disguised themselves as local residents. Night had fallen, and rain was pouring down.

"Some planet to crash on," said Gohan. "Everyone's incredibly greedy. Not a very good start to our search for the Dragon Balls."

"I'm hungry," said Goten, leaning back against the wall. The wall ripped, Goten collapsing through it into a building. The residents looked at him, surprised. "Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"Are you alright?" asked Goku, leaning over his youngest son.

"Sorry about this," said Gohan. "It was an accident."

"Oh, it's no problem," said a man. "Please, come in out of the rain. It's been so long since we saw aliens. It would be great to hear the news of the universe. How are you enjoying Imecka?"

"It's... nice," said Gohan hesitantly.

"You have been taken in by the street merchants, haven't you?" asked the man's wife as their two children stared at the strangers. "We're ashamed to admit that our people are like that."

"You people are nice," said Goku. "Why's everybody else so money hungry?"

"It all began forty years go," said the man. "We were a peaceful, prosperous people. We traded with other species fairly, and we never wanted for anything. Then, as with all good things, disaster struck. One day, a group of strangers in round ships came from the sky and forced us to serve their master- Frieza."

"Frieza?" asked Gohan, scowling slightly. "Oh, we know him well. Or should I say _knew_ him well- he's long gone."

"Yes," said the wife. "The sudden collapse of his empire left us in a state of anarchy. Everybody wanted to begin trading again, since under Frieza we were not allowed to trade freely. Nobody was in charge. Frieza's henchmen began fighting for control of the planet. Our leader, Don Kee, emerged victorious, and has led us ever since."

"Don Kee!" said Trunks. "We saw him on the television."

"Yes." Just then, sirens were heard in the distance, and the man and wife clutched each other fearfully.

"Are they coming here?" asked the wife. Just then, the door was ripped open by the leader of a group of robots.

"The lease has expired on this dwelling place," said the robot. "Rent is now due. Produce the funds needed to renew your lease or we will be proceed to repossess this dwelling."

The man and wife looked at themselves sadly. "Your time to renew has expired," continued the robot. "Future rental inquiries must be made at the palace. We will now dismantle and repossess."

"Is this alright?" asked Goku. "They're taking everything!"

"It can't be helped," said the man sadly. "My income has been insufficient as of late to afford the luxury of a dwelling."

"Lord Don Kee raised the prices just a year ago," said the wife. "Ever since then, we have been barely able to afford a dwelling."

"Our people have resorted to low tactics to provide their rent," said the man. "But don't judge them. They are just trying to survive, truly."

"Your dwelling has been reclaimed by Lord Don Kee," said the robot. "Repo robots, move out!" The robots marched away, carrying the entire house with them.

"Well, I'm no lawyer," said Goku, "but I think I know how we can deal with this Lord Don Kee." He stood and launched a few kicks.

"You are a very brave child," said the man. "But I am afraid the use of force is out of the question. Don Kee is too powerful. If we were to offer any physical resistance, he would send out his army, and ravage us all."

"We have enough hardships already," said the wife. "We don't want to add bloodshed of our loved ones to the weight of our burdens. But thank you for your concern. You are very caring people."

-DBGT: SGTW-

"I hope those nice people can find some way to get their problems sorted out," said Goku. They'd long since left the city and were on their way back to their ship.

"Yeah," said Trunks. "I do to."

"I just feel like we should be doing something to help them," said Gohan. "But the universe has enough problems. We can't solve all of them- only our own."

"Where's the ship?" asked Goten. "I'm hungry."

"It should be right around here somewhere," said Trunks. There was the skid mark from where they'd crashed- but the ship was gone.

"I think we've got a problem of our own," said Goku. They noted the tracks leading away, presumably from whoever had taken their ship.

-DBGT: SGTW-

_The ship is gone! What are our heroes going to do now? Find out in the next chapters of DBGT: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Most Wanted List

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB/Z/GT or make any money from writing this fic. However, I did make money from my job, which is completely unrelated. And that is mine by right, lawyer, so you can't sue me for it.

_**SON GOHAN THE WARRIOR: GT**_

**CHAPTER 4:  
THE MOST WANTED LIST**

* * *

"Your midday meal, my lord," said a servant to Don Kee. "If it pleases, you my lord."

"Yes, it's fine," said Don Kee, eating his meal. "My compliments to the chef."

"Your scouts have returned," said a hooded alien sitting across from him lazily. Two people phased into sight, a short dwarf-like man and a taller orange-haired woman.

"Yes," said Don Kee. "What is it, Gail?"

"My Lord," said the man. "That spaceship that was found out in the desert- we've got it! It's all yours now, finders keepers!"

"Show me." An image of the ship appeared on a holographic screen. "Sheila, what's your evaluation?"

"My Lord," said the woman, "whoever designed it had function in mind, but not fashion. It may work well, but as you can see it's an eyesore. It's not going to fetch anywhere near what the sleeker models are getting in the marketplace. In a word: it's ugly."

"Well then, what good is it? There's no rare treasure inside, no crew members for slaves, so why have you brought me this ridiculous ship?"

"Sire!" said Gail. "You're the one with the good taste! I'm just a grunt! Only a refined person like you can truly know if a thing has any value or not!"

"You're not as stupid as you look, Gail. Now tear that ship apart and sell it for scrap! That's my word! But first check the cargo for anything... suspicious. Anything that could give us a clue as to who's on our planet."

-DBGT: SGTW-

That night, four figures shot across the night sky above the palace, avoiding the police searchlights.

"Remember not to fly," said Gohan quietly. "If they used to be under Frieza's command, they might have scouters. Just jump from place to place."

"Right," said Goku. The three landed on a rooftop, well hidden from the guards down below. The guards' uniforms kind of looked like Gohan's Great Saiyaman outfit, with bulging helmets and green tunics.

"This is the Royal Palace," said Trunks. "Why would they have brought our ship here?"

"Knowing these kind of people, for no good. Goten, get down!" Gohan quickly grabbed his younger brother, pulling him off the side of the wall where a searchlight was just about to sweep over.

"I was trying to see the ship," said the young half-Saiyan. "It's right down there!" Gohan, Trunks, and Goku practically ran to the side of the roof, staring down. Sure enough, there was their ship, suspended in mid-air by a crane.

"Let's go get it," said Gohan, leaping off the roof and plummeting towards the ground. The other three jumped right after him without a second thought. They landed silently on top of a girder.

The four silently crept over towards their space ship, climbing on the girders to get towards their ship. At one point, Goten slipped, only catching himself with his tail. Gohan reached over and hoisted him back up.

"Quiet," whispered the older half-Saiyan into his brother's ear. Goten nodded silently. The four of them reached a pipe leading down. Jumping in, they once again saw their ship. This time, they were at eye level with it.

"There she is," whispered Trunks. "And I bet we're not going to get her back without a fight."

"So should we go in head-on?" asked Goku.

"No," whispered back Gohan. "If it comes to a fight, the four of us will give to them what they have coming, but let's try and do it sneakily so we can't be identified. Now let's move out!"

The four ducked at the side of a raised platform on which guards were standing. Gohan and Trunks had to crawl, but Goku and Goten were both short enough to remain out of sight standing up. They were now within fifty feet of their ship.

"Ready?" asked Gohan, examining all the guards. The other three nodded. Just as they began moving, a guard threw a can over his head that struck Goten in the head.

"Ow!" said the half-Saiyan loudly. Gohan tackled him backwards and out of sight. Unfortunately, the guards heard it.

"Intruders, men," said a captain. "Sound the alarm!"

"There goes our cover," said Gohan. "Trunks, you go and get the ship out of here using that flatbed over there. The three of us will deal with the guards."

"FIRE!" shouted the guard captain, the two dozen or so guards there unleashing a hail of machine-gun fire on the four Saiyans. The four leapt out of the line of fire, tearing through the guards in a matter of seconds.

"Yay!" said Goten, examining the unconscious guards.

"Good work, Goten," said Gohan, patting his younger brother on the back. "Trunks, is it ready yet?"

"Almost!" shouted down the lavender-haired half-Saiyan. "Could one of you guys drop the ship onto the truck so we can get out of here?"

"Got it!" shouted Goku, leaping up and disconnecting the ship from the crane. Gohan flew up and slowed the ship's fall as much as he could, making it land more gently on the truck.

"Lets' go!" shouted Trunks, driving. The three Sons jumped on top of the truck's driver cab. The few remaining guards who were brave enough to get in their way were quickly eliminated with a few walls of force from Gohan.

"What's going on?" shouted Gail, he and Sheila arriving on the scene.

"Four intruders," responded one of the guards. "They're stealing the ship you just brought in!"

"How dare they?" asked Sheila. He and Gail leapt to block the path Trunks was following to get out.

"Joyride's over," said Gail, he and Sheila placing one of their hands side-by-side and launching an energy wave at the truck. Gohan watched the energy wave approach.

"Let's show them how it's done, dad," said the half-Saiyan. He and his dad pressed their hands together. "HA!" they both screamed, sending an even more powerful blue beam at the approaching purple one. The purple beam was easily pushed aside.

"No way!" shouted Gail as they got out of the way. The blast arched up and went sailing towards the palace, where the hooded alien who had informed Don Kee his scouts had returned smacked it away.

"They're Saiyans," he muttered, staring down at the three still visible. The truck hurtled over the just-closing drawbridge, landing safely on the other side, ship and all.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"What a beautiful, happy ending," said Don Kee as he watched the scene on his viewscreen. He turned to face Sheila and Gail. "But for who? For me? No, Lord Don Kee is left looking like an idiot while they ride of with _my_ ship. And all of this happens right under the noses of my most highly-paid military experts! What a bunch of useless twits!"

"I resent that," said the hooded alien behind him, snatching his hand in mid-air.

"No!" said Don Kee, swiveling around. "Not you, Ledgic. You're impeccable. It's these other twits I'm talking about."

"We made a big mess out of this," said Gail. "I admit it, sir!"

"I'm docking money from both your pay," said Don Kee, turning to face them again. "This is for the damage to my palace and for the losses of one hovercraft. Do you even know who the thieves are?"

"Yes," said Sheila. "We got the whole thing on tape, Lord Don Kee." The viewscreen switched to show images of Gohan, Trunks, Goku, and Goten.

"You've got to be kidding me. At least the two young ones know how to make a statement with their hair. The second oldest one- who's he kidding with that mop of a hairstyle? And that horrid _cape? _And the oldest one, he looks like some sort of mercenary! I want their heads on a platter."

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Be careful, you guys," said Goku. "We don't want anyone to push anything on us, do we?"

"We've got the hang of this place," said Gohan, approaching a salesman. "Excuse me, do you sell parts?" The shopkeeper went pale at the sight of Gohan, immediately slamming the door to his shop closed. All around, other shopkeepers were doing the same. Right after Gohan and the others had been spotted.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Trunks, staring at the now completely deserted street in bewilderment.

"I think I know," said Gohan, approaching a wall covered with posters. All of the posters were drawings of the four, making them look evil and dangerous. They all had reward moneys posted of 100,000 gammets.

"I guess we're some of Imecka's most wanted criminals."

"Criminals?" asked Goten. "Did we do anything bad?"

"No, Goten," said Goku. "But it must have something to do with getting our ship back." They turned upon hearing sirens of approaching cop cars.

"What should we do?" asked Gohan. "I don't think beating up innocent cops will do us any favors, but we can't just be arrested and go to jail!"

"Let's get out of here," said Trunks. The four hopped away over the buildings.

Moments later, a large military vehicle entered the area. Out climbed Gail and Sheila. "Spread out, men," shouted Gail. "Find them! They can't have gotten far!" He pulled and Sheila pulled out scouters and put them on. Since they'd seen Gohan and Goku fire a blast, they'd figured out these brats had enough energy to manipulate- and that meant they should be trackable.

"Stick to the ground," whispered Gohan. "Only jump. Don't fly. We don't want to hurt people who are just doing their jobs." They stopped under a four large wanted banners, all of which bore their distorted images.

"I'm hungry," said Goten. "Can we get something to eat?" Gohan and Trunks both shshed him, hearing a group of police officers go walking by underneath the building.

"Why can't we pick anything up?" asked Gail angrily, unaware he was directly under the four. "They can use energy waves, which means they have enough power to easily be detectable on a scouter! They aren't broken, are they?"

"No," said Sheila. "But remember the stories about when Lord Frieza was defeated? Warriors who could hide their power levels from scouters? Gail, what if we're up against the Saiyans who killed Lord Frieza?"

"They vanished. They haven't been seen in decades. It's not a Saiyan way to just vanish into the background like that. They'd have resurfaced by now. They probably got killed or something."

"Let's consider our options here," said Gohan, pacing back and forth as the group passed out of earshot. "We need parts, but nobody's going to sell them to us if they think we're criminals. And the only person who can lift the charges against us is Don Kee, who obviously isn't. But we need the charges lifted so we can get off this rock and find the Dragon Balls."

"I have an idea!" said Goten cheerfully. "Why don't we go ask Don Kee to lift the charges and see what happens?"

"If not," said Trunks, continuing with the idea, "we can help the people of this planet by overthrowing his oppressive rule!"

"One problem," said Goku. "I don't think we'll be able to just walk in and talk to Don Kee. They'll try and fight us!"

"I know a way around their defenses," said Gohan. "It'd be best to look like we're weaker than we really are- Goten, hide your tail around your waist with your shirt."

"What are you planning?" asked Trunks as Goten complied, looking (nearly) 100 Human without his tail. Gohan hid his tail as well. He turned to Trunks and merely grinned.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Here they come!" shouted one police officer to Gail and Sheila. The horde of officers surrounding them trained their weapons on the four approaching. Gail and Sheila nervously turned to face them.

"We surrender," said Gohan simply. "We're sick of life on the run. We're tired, hungry, and most of all, we realized we're no match for your superior firepower."

The two henchmen's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as the police moved forward and effortlessly cuffed the four unresisting warriors. They were loaded up into a car and taken away, up to the palace.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Good news, my lord," said Gail into a phone as the four were finally locked in a jail cell. "The fugitives who stole the spaceship are now in custody."

"_I don't believe it,"_ said Don Kee's voice. "_You fools actually did something. Maybe I'll give you a bonus for this."_

"Thank you, my Lord. Have a nice night." Gail hung up the phone and he and Shiela turned around. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he did so.

The jail bars were lying unhinged, the police officers guarding the four on the ground unconscious. In front of him stood all four of the 'prisoners', and they were all smirking at him rather deviously.

"How... how did you break out?" asked Sheila, her and Gail pressing their backs to the wall.

"Easy," said Gohan, flexing his muscular arm. "When you're as strong as us, breaking out of a jail like that is no problem. Now, tell us where to find Don Kee."

"You... you actually surrendered just to get into the palace?" asked Gail. He and Sheila stared at the warriors. Sheila nudged him and pointed just behind Gohan, at the now completely unobscured tails of his and Goten's.

"T-t-tails," she said.

"S-S-S-S-_Saiyans,_" whispered Gail. All four of the Saiyans grinned.

"Yep," said Gohan. "I take it you two heard the stories about Frieza being defeated. I overheard your little conversation a while back. Something about why your scouters couldn't detect us? Well, here we are. The mighty Saiyans who killed Frieza. And now we've got a bone to pick with Don Kee."

The two's only response was to shudder in greater fear, then collapse, unconscious. "Like we need them anyway," said Trunks. "Come on, guys. From what we saw of the palace on the way up here, Don Kee's likely to live on the top floor."

-DBGT: SGTW-

_Gohan's plan has been carried off without a hitch, and the four Saiyan warriors are now inside Don Kee's palace. What threats await them in this former Frieza henchman's home?_


	5. Chapter 5: Goku versus Ledgic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT and do not make a profit from writing this fic.

_**SON GOHAN THE WARRIOR: GT**_

**CHAPTER 5:  
GOKU VERSUS LEDGIC**

* * *

"Oh, look at all this money!" said Don Kee at the huge stack of money on his desk, staring at it with love in his eyes. "I have so much, I don't know if I'll ever be able to spend it all!"

Just then, the doorway exploded, revealing Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten, all staring at the ruler of Imecka.

"Who let you off your leashes?" asked Don Kee. He hit a button on his intercom. "Gail! Sheila! Get in here now!"

"Sorry to tell you this," said Trunks. "But they won't be joining us. It's just us and you, Don Kee. No more, no less."

"You lie," said Don Kee, pressing a button on his desk. The security television switched on, showing the jail wing of the palace. The unconscious guards lay across the floor, Gail and Sheila very obvious amongst the guards.

"We know all about your kind," said Goku. "You're just as evil as Frieza ever was, but a lot weaker. He got what he deserved, and now it's your turn."

"Fools!" said Don Kee. "Lord Frieza may have been defeated, but I assure you, you are nowhere close to his power- or the Saiyans who... who dealt... with..." His eyes had finally fallen on the Son brothers' swishing tails. "_Saiyans..._" he whispered, horror gripping him.

"You know," said Goku. "Your two cronies had the exact same reaction when they realized who we are too."

"This explains so much," said Don Kee. "This explains why the scans from your ship bore a few parts copied directly out of the Cold Empire's old Space Pods. And the modified Saiyan Armor and scouters we uncovered in the cargo hold..."

"Where's the stuff you took from our ship?" asked Trunks.

"Did he take my toys?" asked Goten.

"Maybe," said Gohan scathingly. "Would you sink that low as to steal a child's toys, Don Kee? Or is everything still on the ship?"

"We took nothing off of it," said the tyrant. When Gohan's glare intensified, he hastily corrected himself. "Well, we took the scouters and armor, but we still have them! You can have them back- please, just let me live!"

"You're a coward, Don Kee," said a voice from the doorway. The four spun around upon sensing a far more powerful threat to them. It was the hooded alien.

"Ledgic!" said Don Kee, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness you're here. Take care of business! Destroy them all!"

"What have I told you about giving me orders?" Don Kee mentally smacked himself.

"Destroy them please, Ledgic?"

"Oh, I will," replied the warrior. "But for my own satisfaction."

Trunks leapt towards Ledgic. "Trunks, no!" said Goku. Ledgic delivered a devastating punch to the half-Saiyan's gut, sending him flying backwards.

_This guy's barely as strong as Frieza was,_ thought Gohan, mentally comparing Ledgic's power level to the past enemies. His power level had spiked up to max as he'd punched Trunks. _Or should I say as weak as Frieza was._ He grinned as he remembered fighting Frieza on Earth- a completely one-sided battle, especially since it was two Super Saiyans, both with enough power to easily destroy the tyrant, and a cyborg version of Frieza.

"I'll take care of this guy," said Goku and Gohan simultaneously. They spun to face each other, raising their hands in the process. "Rock-paper-scissors-NOW!"

"Yes!" screamed Goku, his rock having beaten Gohan's scissors. "I get the strong guy, I get the strong guy!"

"Fine," said Gohan. "But I get the next one."

"And who might you be, little boy?" asked Ledgic as Goku walked towards him.

"My name is Goku," replied Goku. "And I'm not a child. Who are you." The alien chuckled, pulling his hood off.

"The name's Ledgic," he said. "And I must warn you, I'm a breed apart from all the weaklings you've faced so far. Prepare yourself."

The two shot at each other, their punches smashing together. Ledgic drew back and raised his hand, sending a flurry of energy waves at Goku, who easily managed to dodge them. The waves continued into the wall, destroying it.

Goku turned and blocked a kick as Ledgic phased behind him, then dodged a follow-up kick, punch, and caught another kick. The Saiyan threw Ledgic towards the ground.

The alien raised his hands and fired a flurry of energy waves at Goku again. They seemed to impact directly on Goku. Ledgic pulled two spikes out of his shoulders. The spikes turned into swords as he waited for Goku to emerge.

Ledgic suddenly spun and swiped the air behind him with his swords. Goku reappeared, grabbing onto both swords and effortlessly snapping them in half. Ledgic kicked Goku in the chest, sending him smashing through the palace. Ledgic phased out and kicked Goku back up through the palace.

"Not my palace!" screamed Don Kee. "Ledgic!"

"Is your dad actually... losing?" asked Trunks.

"No," said Gohan. "He's just having a little fun. This guy's nothing compared to any of us. He just got a cheap shot in on you."

"I wanna fight!" said Goten. Gohan merely smiled and put a hand on his little brother's head.

"Maybe next time, little bro."

Ledgic pulled another spike from his shoulder, this one turning into a spear. Goku barely managed to dodge out of the way of the spear, but the alien swiped the other end around and smashed Goku in the head.

"I have to admit," said Goku. "You're pretty powerful. About as strong as Frieza was when he was at his maximum power."

"I trained for the day I would meet the mighty Saiyans who killed Lord Frieza in battle," said Ledgic. "And it looks like it's paid off, hasn't it, Saiyan?"

"Not really. We've been training too."

"You're bluffing."

"I'm not." Goku powered up, his hair turning blond, his eyes turning green, and his aura turning golden.

"What?" asked Ledgic. Goku shot at him. Ledgic brought up his spear to block the blow, but Goku's fist smashed right through it, delivering a devastating punch to the alien's gut.

Ledgic grabbed onto two spikes hanging off chains on his cuffs and tried to drive them into Goku's skull, but the Saiyan blocked them and kicked Ledgic in the chin, then began delivering a flurry of blows to the alien.

Ledgic finally took a blow to the head and was sent towards the palace. He caught himself, raising his hand in the process. He sent an energy wave directly at Goku.

"_KamehameHA!_" screamed the Saiyan, the blue energy wave easily pushing back Ledgic's red beam. It smashed against the palace.

"Get up, Ledgic!" begged Don Kee as Ledgic laid there, groaning in pain.

"Not bad," said Goku. "If you train more, you could be a much better fighter."

"You are a very strange child," said Ledgic.

"I told you already, I'm not a child. I would have had a harder time beating you if I was."

"Is this a riddle? It must be. What kind of child is not really a child?" Ledgic climbed to his feet with incredible difficulty. "I promise you, next time I will be victorious." He left the room.

"Now," said Gohan, walking towards Don Kee. "What do you say we get down to business, Lord Don Kee?"

"Please, don't hurt me!" begged Don Kee. "I was wrong! If you spare me I'll do anything you say!"

"Step down from power," said Gohan. "Let these people elect their next leader. Stop charging rent, return houses to those who have lost them since you increased prices, and most importantly, get off this planet. Oh, and give us some parts to repair our spaceship."

Don Kee groaned, but agreed to their demands. Not that he had much choice in the matter.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Repairs are finished," said Trunks as he reentered the space ship. "We can leave immediately."

"We'd better get an idea of where we're going, first," said Gohan, tapping away on the control panel. The holographic display of the galaxy came up, the seven dots indicating the locations of the seven Dragon Balls.

"We're here," said Gohan, indicating a dot. "The closest of the Black Star Dragon Balls is at coordinates X62, Y57, Z12."

"Let's get going," said Trunks. "Our first Dragon Ball awaits us!" He entered the control room, the ship blasting off towards the coordinates Gohan had given him.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"They crash landed on Imecka?" asked Vegeta as he read the report from the four. "With Kakarot there, it's lucky they made if off the planet without having been pushed into spending all our money on food."

"But it's good they were able to get the ship repaired," said Bulma from where she sat. "And from what it sounds like, they left the planet in far better shape than when they found it."

"I wonder how Don Kee was able to seize power. From what I remember, he was a weakling, more of a negotiator than a warrior. Tell me, woman, where are the coordinates for their first Dragon Ball?"

"X62, Y57, Z12," replied Bulma. Vegeta thought for a few moments. The coordinates had sparked something in his memory.

"I think that might be another part of the Cold Empire. It might still be. Frieza only really ruled a third of the planets in the Empire. Inform Kakarot it might be best to dress in their Saiyan battle armor. And for his brats to hide their tails."

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Hey," said Trunks, going over the ship's control systems. "We've got a message from Earth! It's from my father."

"What does it say?" asked Gohan from where he laid on a couch, reading a magazine he'd brought with him, featuring his image as the Gold Fighter on the cover. "I did _not_ say that. Where does this reporter come off?"

"'Wear your Saiyan Battle Armor on that planet, and brats, hide your tails.' It sounds like he might know something about that planet. Maybe we should listen to him. Oh, and Gohan, that's a tabloid that's generally accepted as printing lies. Like when they said that my mom sought world domination."

"Right," said Gohan, setting the magazine on the floor, considering incinerating it for a split second. Goten looked up from where he sat with his toys. "Time to suit up in armor, Goten. Sounds like we've got another stealth operation on our hands."

"Okay!" said the child, smiling happily. Within minutes, the four were in suits of armor. Gohan and Goten had hidden their tails on the inside of their battle suits. All had scouters on their heads, Gohan only putting his on with hesitation after remembering Frieza and his henchmen.

"We're arriving near the coordinates," said Gohan as he sat back down in the co-pilot's chair. "We'd best land away from any inhabited areas in case we attract suspicion."

"Got it," said Trunks, taking manual control. "Here's hoping this landing's more smooth than the last one." The ship gently eased itself into the atmosphere, setting down just out of sight of what seemed to be the city nearest the Black Star Dragon Ball.

"Nice one, Trunks," said Gohan as he stood up, adjusting his scouter. They studied the outside. It seemed to have a purple atmosphere, and was rather crater-marked and scarred.

"Doesn't look that hospitable," said Gohan, picking up the handheld dragon radar and turning it on. "According to the radar, the ball is in the city somewhere. About right in the direction of that massive building."

"Let's get going," said Trunks. The four Saiyans left the ship.

"Man," said Gohan as they took off, flying towards the city. "Maybe hiding my tail under here wasn't such a good idea. I mean, it lessens the chance of us being recognized, but it's uncomfortable."

"Why did we have to do this again?" asked Goten, shifting his armor to make his tail more comfortable.

"I think I see why," said Trunks as they landed on the outskirts of the city. Nearly everybody they saw were dressed in battle armor, scouters perched on their faces. They blended in fairly well with their armor and scouters.

"Let's find something to eat," said Gohan. "I'm starving." Three other stomachs growled in return.

"MESS HALL," read Goku, watching as people went into a building and came out with food. "I think we found the place to eat." The four entered the building. Goku was first in line. The worker handed him some food without a second glance.

"Is this all?" asked the hungry Saiyan. The worker glared at him.

"Same rations for everybody," he said. "What do you think you are, a Saiyan?"

"Stand down, Prilus," said a voice from behind them. Turning, they saw an alien with blue skin, orange hair, and what looked like a combination of the first Saiyan armor they'd ever seen and the suits they were now wearing. He had a strange insignia on his chest that vaguely reminded Goku and Gohan of the Ginyu Force Insignia.

The worker tensed up immediately. "Of course, Sauzaa."

"Give them all the food they want. And then, my master would like to speak with you... Saiyans." The four twitched in slight shock. "Oh, you really think we wouldn't notice? Most of us have smelled enough Saiyans to be able to know when we're within forty miles of one. A group like you lets out an unmistakable odor."

"Fine, then," said Gohan. The worker moved into the back and grabbed all the food he could. Gohan and Goten both made slight rips in the backs of their bodysuits, allowing their tails to poke through. They'd been figured out already, so they might as well get comfortable.

After they'd finished up the rather substandard meal, they followed Sauzaa out. All of the forces around them glanced at them. Some sneered, some insulted, and the few who were smart enough to make the connection darted out of their way.

Gohan snuck the Dragon Radar out and examined it. According to the radar, they were being taken right to the Black Star Dragon Ball. He glanced forward. They were being led towards what seemed to be the palace.

-DBGT: SGTW-

_After arriving on what Vegeta says is a planet of the old Cold Empire, our heroes are being taken straight to the mysterious ruler and the Black Star Dragon Ball. What trials await them up ahead? Find out in the next chapters of DBGT: Son Gohan the Warrior._


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Cold Heir

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or make a profit from writing this fic.

_**SON GOHAN THE WARRIOR: GT**_

**CHAPTER 6:  
THE LAST COLD HEIR**

* * *

"Tell me," said Gohan to their escort. "Where exactly are we? We thought Frieza's empire disintegrated after his death."

"The Cold Empire was divided into more segments than you puny Saiyans were aware of," said Sauzaa. "Old Planet Vegeta was in the Frieza Sector, ruled by Lord Frieza. The other sectors survived his death on Namek, though the Cold Sector disintegrated after King Cold went missing, after he tried to find Lord Frieza. This sector was the Cooler Sector, ruled by the brother of Frieza, Lord Cooler, now King Cooler, last of the Cold Line."

"Well, why does you master wish to see us?" asked Trunks.

"That is for you to find out." They walked past the gates to the palace, the guards saluting Sauzaa. He led them straight inside, through the blue foyer, and into a large room.

"Well, Sauzaa," said a shadowed figure from a throne on the opposite end. "Who is this you have brought me?"

"Saiyans, my Lord Cooler," said Sauzaa, bowing low. "From all appearances, the descendants of the ones who killed your brother, Lord Frieza."

Standing before them now was a purple-and-white figure with blue spots. He looked much like Frieza in his final stage, though he had a slightly larger head than his brother's.

"Welcome, Saiyans," said the figure, walking off the dais and towards the four. "I must say, I have rather been looking forward to meeting more of your kind, especially since I heard so much about their strength. Tell me, where are the Saiyans who killed my brother?"

"You're looking at them," said Gohan. "I, along with a friend of mine, finished off your brother. And my father here was the one who beat him on Namek."

"Father? He's nothing but a child."

"The two of us have been the victims of accidental wishes on Dragon Balls. I assure you, we're the ones you've been waiting for." Cooler smiled.

"As I thought. On the topic of those special Dragon Balls, what happened but yesterday convinced me the time to meet you would soon be near. How fortunate I was that my scanners picked up a small object moving through space at an incredible speed. I sent men to recover whatever it was, and it happened to be this." At that, Cooler held up one of the seven Black Star Dragon Balls. "I recognized it at once as being similar to the famed Dragon Balls of Namek."

"Hey!" said Goten. "That's the four-star Black Star Dragon Ball!"

"Black Star Dragon Ball?" asked Cooler. "I assume this is a special type of Dragon Ball. This is what led you to me. Must be able to track them. I'll have to find out how you do it and track them down myself after I deal with you. But onto more pressing matters. From what you said, my brother did not meet his end on Namek."

"That's right," said Gohan. "He and your father, King Cold, came to Earth. There, they both met their ends at the hands of me and a friend of ours."

"So my father did die at the hands of you Saiyans. I'd assumed as much, since he'd gone looking for Frieza and then vanished. They went to Earth? Well, now that I know the name of the planet you call home, I'll make sure to pay it a little visit after we're done here."

"What do you mean?" asked Goku. Cooler laughed.

"For such a powerful Saiyan warrior, you seem to have a lack of brains," said the tyrant. "I'm saying I'm going to kill the four of you for destroying my father and brother."

"They're always the same," said Gohan, shaking his head. "At least this one has the goal of avenging his family instead of galactic domination. I'll take this one, since you got Ledgic."

"Fine," said Goku.

"Why can't I fight?" asked Goten.

"This guy's a little too much for you right now, Goten," said Goku, putting his hand on his son's back (ironic, since he's currently only a year older than Goten). "We'll let you have the next one you can handle. We don't want you getting hurt."

"What do you say we take this outside?" asked Cooler. "Once I'm finished with you, I'd like my palace to still be relatively intact."

"Fine by me," said Gohan. A hatch opened in the roof and the tyrant shot out, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks in pursuit, Sauzaa following behind, completely forgotten.

"Boy," said Cooler towards Goten as they set down far outside the city. "If you're so eager to fight, why don't you fight against Sauzaa? I'm sure he'll be more of a match for you. Sauzaa, entertain him."

"Of course, my Lord," said Sauzaa, turning to face the others.

"Well, Goten," said Gohan, clapping his hand on his brother's back. "Go ahead. You can take him."

"Right," said Goten. The two stepped towards their respective foes. Gohan flared his power level, unsuppressing it, but not yet transforming. A violent white aura surrounded him, ripping rocks from the ground and sending them flying into the sky.

"Wow," said Cooler sarcastically. "That was fairly interesting."

"Glad you're amused," said Gohan, his aura continuing to rip rocks from the ground.

"I am. But I would like to see the power you used to destroy my brother."

"Only if you deserve it," said Gohan, shooting towards Cooler. His fist smashed through one of the rocks that was still hovering in mid-air, pounding Cooler's face. He turned and elbowed Cooler in the gut, following through with a flurry of punches.

Meanwhile, Goten and Sauzaa had engaged, seeming to be rather well-matched. In reality, it was completely one-sided. Goten threw a punch at the henchman's face, but the blue-skinned alien ducked under it and kneed the child in the gut. Goten turned and sent an energy ball into the alien's face. Sauzaa was sent spiraling towards the ground.

Gohan spun and kicked Cooler in the neck, sending the tyrant flying. He pursued and launched two punches, but the tyrant caught them both in each hand. "No one disgraces our family and lives," said Cooler. The two went underwater, Cooler managing to dodge a few punches from the half-Saiyan.

Sauzaa spun before he hit the ground and shot an energy wave at Goten, who smacked it into the sky. Goten raised his hands. "_Kamekameha!_" he shouted, mispronouncing the name but nonetheless producing the blue wave of energy. It smashed into Sauzaa, ripping the henchman to shreds.

"Ah man," he said, rejoining his father and Trunks. "That was too easy. I didn't even get to go Super Saiyan."

"Ah, well," said Goku. "Even Gohan needs to hold back a lot to make his fight interesting. Just look at how outclassed Cooler is. Right now, he's maybe twice as strong as Frieza."

Cooler raised his hand and shot an energy wave at Gohan, who pushed it up and out of the water effortlessly. It smashed into an overhang, sending rocks plummeting towards the two under the water.

Gohan shot forward and smashed Cooler in the gut, doubling the tyrant over. He then grabbed the tail of the alien, spinning Cooler around and throwing him out of the water. Cooler caught himself and landed on a rock in the lake. Gohan landed on one opposite him.

"Well well, not bad," said Cooler. "Rather impressive, actually. Frieza, yes, I can see how he'd have trouble with you. My brother was a pest. I would have killed him myself sooner or later. He was always trying to beat me, trying to prove he was the best, and he definitely had the edge- until he died."

"You are stronger than him," said Gohan. "I have to give you credit for that."

"I'm far stronger than you realize. As you know, I'm in the third transformed state. But I've found a fourth beyond it! You should feel privileged. This is the first time I've had to use it ever. First you will see, then you will DIE!"

Cooler spread his legs, assuming a power stance. His body bulged rapidly, his head growing four spikes. The blades on his wrists grew larger. His power increased incredibly.

"Whoa," said Gohan. "He's huge!" Cooler chuckled.

"Yes," he said. "Time to die!" A mouthguard came up, protecting his mouth from any damage. It was Gohan's turn to chuckle.

"You haven't been the only one who improved," said Gohan. "Did it never occur to you that I, too, may possess transformations that you don't know about?"

"WHAT?" screamed Cooler. He laughed after a moment. "Turning into a giant ape won't help you against me. I'll just cut your pathetic little tail off."

"I'm not referring to the great ape form. I'm referring to the form we used to finish off your brother- that of Super Saiyan." Gohan threw his arms down, transforming instantly.

"What's this?" asked Cooler. "Is this the power you used to defeat my brother and father?"

"Yep," said Gohan.

"Then it's time to see if you really are strong, 'Super Saiyan'." The tyrant shot at Gohan, throwing a flurry of attacks. Gohan managed to dodge or block every punch and kick with ease.

Finally, Cooler drew back. Phasing out, he reappeared behind Gohan, grabbing the half-Saiyan's tail. "You pathetic Saiyans never did truly appreciate strategy. Now you'll pay for it, like all your ancestors. Tell me, does it hurt?"

Gohan spun and kicked the tyrant off. "You should have anticipated me having trained my tail to resist those kinds of attacks."

"I seem to have underestimated you," said Cooler. "But I'm afraid you have done the same to me." He blasted Gohan. When the light cleared, Gohan was unharmed, but Cooler had raised his hands and summoned a colossal orb of energy. "You shouldn't have taken your eyes off me, Saiyan. I can gather energy a lot faster than my brother. I don't care if I have to destroy my own planet. Just as long as I kill you!" He threw his arms forward, sending the orb hurtling towards Gohan.

"_KamehameHA!_" roared the half-Saiyan, sending a blue wave of energy at the ball. The ball stopped in it's tracks and was pushed off into space, where it exploded harmlessly.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Gohan, phasing in front of Cooler.

"Filthy Saiyan," snarled the tyrant. "How is it you are so powerful? I have surpassed my brother in every aspect, quadrupled him even. But you still are strong."

"I'm not even at full power right now," said Gohan. "I can go two transformations higher than this. Now, give me the Black Star Dragon Ball."

"You'll have to catch it first, monkey!" snarled Cooler, turning and whipping the Black Star Dragon Ball as far away as he possibly could. Gohan tore off after it. "Stupid monkey. Now DIE!" He raised his hands and fired an energy wave directly at Gohan.

"Gohan, look out!" screamed Goku, watching as the wave closed in on his son. Gohan caught the Black Star Dragon Ball, turned, and raised one of his hands.

"You fool," said Gohan. He shot an energy wave that pushed Cooler's right back in the tyrant's face, completely obliterating him. He let out a breath, dropping his Super Saiyan transformation effortlessly. He turned to the others and grinned, raising the Black Star Dragon Ball high for all to see.

"The Four Star Ball!" he shouted. "We've finally got our first Black Star Dragon Ball!"

"Great job," said Goku as Gohan flew over and rejoined them.

"We should get off this planet as quickly as possible," said Trunks. "I know we can beat anything that comes this way, but I'm afraid of what they'll do to our ship if they find it."

"Agreed," said Gohan. "We'll have time to celebrate once we get on the way towards the next one. Let's head out." The four took off and shot towards their ship. They saw three of Cooler's henchmen examining it when they arrived.

"Not a bad piece of work," said one of the henchmen. "We could probably get a pretty good deal for bringing this in to the shop."

"Who said we were going to let you?" asked Trunks. The three turned and stared at the Saiyans.

"And just how are you going to stop us?" snarled a second henchman. "Dirty little monkeys like you can't hold a candle to our abilities."

Gohan held up the Black Star Dragon Ball he still carried. "See this?" he asked. "We just took this from your Lord Cooler, and didn't even have to break a sweat. Back away from the ship and you won't get hurt.

The three henchmen quickly scurried away as fast as they could. The four loaded up on their ship and departed.

-DBGT: SGTW-

_With the first of the seven Dragon Balls in their possession, our heroes are setting off after the second. Will they manage to round up the remaining Dragon Balls before the Earth's time is up? Find out in the next chapters of DBGT: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


	7. Chapter 7: Trunks, the Bride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB/Z/GT or make a profit from writing this fic.

_**SON GOHAN THE WARRIOR: GT**_

**CHAPTER 7:  
TRUNKS, THE BRIDE**

* * *

Gohan's eyes twitched as he stared into the eyes of one of his greatest adversaries ever. A pair of nearly identical eyes stared back, never wavering as the two stared off against one another, both waiting for the other to make a mistake.

Finally, Gohan did exactly what his opponent had been waiting for.

He blinked.

"YES!" screamed Goten, jumping up and blinking himself. "I win again! I win again! I win again!"

"How is he so good at that?" asked Gohan. "I've never been able to beat him, not even when he was a baby and didn't understand what was going on!"

"I guess I'm just better than you are!" said Goten, now backstroking in the air in front of Gohan.

"We'll just spar once we land. Then we'll see who's better." That quieted Goten down immensely. He was no match for his brother, and they all knew it.

Goku laughed as he listened to his sons' familiar argument. "Hey, there it is," he said, looking out the viewport. Both Gohan and Goten ceased their friendly bickering and walked forward, staring at the planet.

"According to the radar, it's straight ahead, 10,200 kilometers," said Gohan, punching a button and bringing up the Dragon Radar he'd integrated into the ship.

"That puts it right on the surface," said Trunks, tapping at his panel and getting a distance reading. "There's no doubt about it. That beauty's holding a Dragon Ball."

"Cool!" said Goten.

"I hope we can get something to eat down there," said Goku, stretching his hands behind his head. Gohan rolled his eyes, but his stomach ruined the effect by growling loudly at the mention of food.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Look at that," said Goku as the four crested a small hill and gazed on a small settlement that was now visible.

"It looks peaceful," said Gohan.

"Too peaceful," said Trunks. "Where is everybody?" Sure enough, there was nobody visible in the entire village.

"That means no food," said Goku glumly.

"The Dragon Ball's straight ahead," said Gohan, examining the hand-held Dragon Radar. "100 meters. That puts it right in the village somewhere."

The four Saiyans walked forward, Gohan keeping an eye on the Radar as it indicated them getting closer and closer to the Dragon Ball. Finally, they sighted the villagers, all grouped around a single hut.

"I wonder what they're doing," said Gohan.

"Hey," said Trunks to one of the villagers at the back. "How's it going?" The crowd, sensing strangers, turned to face the four of them. "Excuse us, but is everything okay here?"

"No," replied a villager. "Zunama has come."

"Who is Zunama?" asked Goku. Gohan, in the mean while, kept searching for the Dragon Ball, finally spotting it tied up in a lady's hair. The lady looked somber, sitting inside one of the huts.

"The Dragon Ball!" said Gohan, pointing at it. They forgot the villagers' troubles and pushed through the crowd. The three people inside looked at them, surprised.

"It's the Dragon Ball!" said Goten, staring at the orb entangled in the lady's hair.

"We've got the four star ball," said Trunks, pulling out the Dragon Ball they'd taken from Cooler. "Which one do they have?"

"Six," said Goku, counting the number of black stars on the Dragon Ball. "The Six-Star Ball!"

"Enough," said a man. "Who are you people, and why do you trespass in our village?" Trunks drew back after realizing what they'd done.

"You'll have to forgive us," said the lavender-haired half-Saiyan. "It's just that that ball is ours and we need it. Wait, sorry. I meant to say that your ball can save the lives of millions of our people. I hate to ask, but can we have it?"

"You endanger yourselves by being here," responded the villager. "We have no idea when Zunama will return. We can't worry about your people. We have our own problems."

"Jomah," said the girl whose hair contained the Dragon Ball. "In our hardships, we can't forget others' needs."

"Hey," said Goku, putting his hands behind his head. "Who is this Zunama guy who's causing so much trouble? Would you mind telling us about him?"

"Yeah!" said Gohan. "Maybe we can help you!"

"We made a rude entrance," said Trunks. "We'd like to make it up to you if you'll let us." The three looked at one another, turning back smiling. They led the four back with them to a table, which was just being set with food. Goku, Gohan, and Goten each began digging in.

"Zunama," said an old man, obviously the village shaman. "That name strikes fear into our hearts. He has been the scourge of our village for some time now. He's an evil god. A monster that can cause the planet to tremble just by shaking his whiskers. There is no light in his heart- only darkness. We have tried to appease him by offering him our most valued treasures. Our finest corn, the best of our grapes, our freshest nuts and golden grain. Nothing satisfies him anymore. He is no longer interested in treasure. Now he wants our women."

"He wants your WHAT?" asked Goku, Gohan, and Trunks. Goten wasn't paying too close attention. Suddenly, the group felt the ground start shaking.

"HE'S COMING!" shouted a villager from outside.

"Jomah!" said the lady, hugging the man closely and staring out the window in fear. The four moved to the window to watch the scene. All their mouths dropped when they saw a huge monster approach, giggling.

"Well, my peasants," said Zunama, grinning down at the villagers. "Have you decided on a bride for me yet?"

"Who would marry that thing?" asked Gohan.

"No one would consent to that," said Trunks. "Would they?" The four turned to look at Jomah, the lady, and the shaman.

"I'm afraid we don't have any choice in the matter," said the old man, bowing his head somberly. "My daughter, Lane, is to be his bride."

"WHAT?" screamed Trunks. "You can't just turn her over to a monster like that! That's like making a sacrifice out of her!"

"Well should I shake my whiskers?" asked Zunama, rubbing his whiskers. "Where's my bride?"

"No, Zunama!" shouted a villager. "We beg you!"

"Good. I like when people beg me." His whiskers started to vibrate. "But only a bride will stop the quake!" The ground began shaking. "I love to shake things up! How bout a picture of the groom?"

"This defies all logic," said Gohan, finally losing his balance and falling with Goku and Trunks on the floor. "How can he cause an earthquake just by shaking his whiskers? It can't be an energy technique, can it?"

"So where's my bride to be?" asked the monster outside. "If she doesn't show in one minute, I'll summon a volcano to torch this whole place!"

Lane, staggering because of the earthquake, ran outside as quickly as she could. "Zunama!" she shouted. The monster stared at her with interest.

"So you want to become the wife of the great Zunama, huh?" asked the monster, smiling. "And join me in my lovenest and shake the world with my massive powers! Is that it?"

"No, I do not. But if you will stop the quake and spare my people, then I'd be willing to give it a try."

"She's giving her consent!" said Gohan, sitting up and staring at the scene.

"LANE, NO!" screamed Jomah. Zunama leaned down to study the woman, who cowered in fear under him.

"Jomah," said a villager, holding the man back. "Try to bear with it." Gohan stood in silence, trying to formulate a plan.

"I won't let her do it!" shouted Jomah, now dragging eight people with him. "I can't!"

"Yes," said Zunama outside. "You really are cute, aren't you? You passed the test, my bride. You'll do just fine. Your clothing, on the other hand, is another story. Not suited for a wedding at all. Get yourself a decent wedding dress, and I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow." The monster walked away towards a massive volcano off in the distance. Lane collapsed onto the ground.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Don't worry," said Gohan over the lady's bed. She'd been carried in to rest after she'd fainted. "We can take care of Zunama for you. But if we do, can we have that ball so we can help our people?"

"If you beat him, you can have anything you want," said Lane's father. "But is such a feat possible?"

"We may seem young, but my dad, Trunks, Goten, and I have a lot of experience. We've done things like this tons before. We're all some of the strongest people on our home planet."

"Yeah!" said Goten. "It'll be awesome!"

"We'll fight him together," said Trunks. "It may get rough. I don't understand how he can make the ground shake just with his whiskers."

"But to be fair," said Gohan. "We can all make the ground shake pretty easily ourselves."

"We sure can," said Goku, walking in then with a bowl of food in his hands. "We have the power of right on our side."

"We graciously accept your help," said the old man. "But Zunama will level our village if you do not fight him away from here. How will you get close to him when he's away from here?"

"I have an idea," said Gohan, turning and smirking at Trunks. "But do you have a wedding dress?"

"Wait a minute-" said Trunks as Gohan, Goku, and Goten advanced on him. "You can't possibly mean- NOOOOOOO!"

-DBGT: SGTW-

Vegeta sat up suddenly in bed, both of his eyebrows twitching in fury. Bulma turned and looked at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Remind me to kill Kakarot and his brats when they get back," said the Saiyan, laying back down. "I don't know why, but I know they deserve to die."

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Why me?" asked Trunks as he stood there in a wedding dress, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Oh well. It doesn't get any lower than this, so things can only get better from here."

"I hate that you have to do this," said Lane from behind him. "I'm sorry, Trunks."

"Don't worry," said Trunks.

"Let's roll, Trunks," said Gohan. "Remember the plan- get into Zunama's home, then power up. We'll move in using Instant Transmission as soon as we sense your energy spike."

"Fine," said Trunks.

"Trunks!" shouted Jomah from where he kept watch. "It's Zunama! He's coming!"

"Where are you, my beautiful bride?" asked the monster, walking through the streets. His whiskers were drawn back, and he had a red bow-tie on his chin.

"I'm up here, Zunama!" shouted Trunks in a high-pitched voice.

"There you are," said Zunama, staring with glee at Trunks. "There's something different about you today. I think it's your voice."

"I just caught a bit of a cold last night, that's all," responded Trunks.

"Oh, what a relief. I wouldn't want my beautiful bride to change a bit. Now come closer, and let's get a look at your beautiful face. Wedding veils are nice, but let me sneak a little look at you."

"If that veil comes off it's all over!" said Gohan from where they watched inside.

"It's not proper," said Trunks in his fake voice. "Can't you wait until we're alone?"

"Alright," said Zunama. "Then how about we go get some privacy?" He picked up Trunks, carrying him away with him.

"Now we wait," said Gohan.

"What do you mean?" asked Jomah. "If we wait, we'll lose track of Zunama! Trunks will be in grave danger!"

"Don't worry about it. I know a technique that will allow my body to change to light and head to Trunks's exact location at 162,000 miles an hour. Trunks is just going to get Zunama to a safe distance so he can't level the village."

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Lane, my dear," said Zunama, taking his bow-tie off as they safely arrived inside what Trunks had figured out to be a volcano. "You should slip into something more comfortable."

"I will," said Trunks, dropping his false voice and clicking a button on Gohan's Saiyaman watch. His normal attire appeared on him, this time accompanied by a sword. Gohan, knowing Trunks would want to get out of 'that horrid dress', had loaned the watch and they'd stored the normal outfit inside. He quickly spiked his power level to his normal form max.

"Deceiver!" screamed Zunama. "How dare you! No one tricks Zunama and lives!"

He was interrupted by a burst of light as Gohan, Goku, and Goten appeared around Trunks.

"Hello, Zunama," said Goku. "We know what you've been doing to that village, and it's wrong."

"You fools!" shouted Zunama rather panicked. "I'll summon a volcano and torch the village if you come any closer! I mean it, I will!"

"Do it, then," said Gohan. "You're a fake, and I can prove it."

"How's that?" asked Goku.

"A whole bunch of complicated equations," said Gohan, pulling out a piece of paper that Goku could barely read anything that was written on it. "But to sum it up, I calculated that the epicenter of the quake in the village was from this volcano. If he had the power to create earthquakes, it would have been by him. So Zunama, leave the quake-making to us, and knock it off."

"Oh yeah?" snarled the monster. "If you can make a quake as good as I can, then go ahead and do it."

"Fine." Gohan spread his legs to shoulder width, grunting. Sure enough, as his power level increased, the ground itself started to shake, toppling some of Zunama's possessions over.

"Alright, stop!" screamed the monster, collapsing in fear. "I admit it, I lied! Please don't hurt me! I only meant it as a joke!"

"Stealing from the frightened is no joke. Attempting to abduct a woman is no joke. Go to the village people and make amends. It's their decision as to how to treat you."

"Alright," said Zunama. Gohan flew over to him and grabbed the monster's shoulder. Trunks, Goku, and Goten all grabbed onto him, and they vanished into thin air.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Here you are," said Lane, handing the six-star Black Star Dragon Ball over to Gohan. "This is for your bravery and prowess. It was beyond all expectations."

"Gee, thanks," said Gohan, scratching the back of his head.

"No, thank you. You helped us more than you know."

"Yes," said Jomah. "The four of you made the impossible happen. We never dreamed that one day Zunama would join our village."

"He's actually rather gentle once you get to know him. We think he'll fit in fine here." The group looked over towards where Zunama stood, grinning embarrassedly.

"Good," said Gohan. Suddenly, the Dragon Ball flew out of his hand, hovering into the hands of a sinister looking villager. The villager dropped a disguise, revealing himself to be a red-armored, beefy alien. He flew up, where a ship appeared.

"Thanks for the Dragon Ball, suckas!" shouted down the alien, the ship beaming him into it's cargo hold. It then proceeded to blast away, flying as fast as quickly possible.

-DBGT: SGTW-

_Who is this mysterious alien who confiscated the Dragon Ball? Stay tuned for the next chapter of DBGT: Son Gohan the Warrior._


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Mess with the Gohan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ, DB, or DBGT or make a profit from writing this fic.

_**DBGT: SON GOHAN THE WARRIOR**_

**CHAPTER 8:  
DON'T MESS WITH THE GOHAN**

* * *

"Let's go!" roared Gohan as the four entered the control room.

"Can our ship catch them?" asked Goten, he and his father getting into one of the seats as Trunks took the pilot's seat and Gohan took the co-pilot's seat.

"Don't worry about that," said Trunks, firing up the ship. "We've got enough speed to catch them." He quickly took off, tearing after the strange ship that was now flying off.

"The Dragon Ball's straight ahead," said Gohan, tapping at his display and bringing up the shipboard Dragon Radar. "Stay on this course, and we'll get it back in no time."

"There he is!" said Goten, he and his father getting up and staring out the viewport at the enemy ship. The half-Saiyan assumed a heroic stance. "Stay with him, pilot Trunks," he said in a commanding voice.

"Aye-aye, Captain," said Gohan humorously.

"Our ship must be faster than theirs!" said Goku as they closed in on the now visible enemy ship. It was mushroom shaped, with the engine at the bottom of the 'stalk'.

"I doubt they've played all their cards this quickly," said Trunks. "They're probably just testing us. But that is one weird looking ship." They watched as the other ship suddenly accelerated.

"Can our ship match those speeds?" asked Goku.

"It has to," said Trunks, pushing the accelerator lever all the way forward. Their ship accelerated just as quickly as the opposing ship.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"You should have seen the looks on their faces," said the alien who'd stolen the Dragon Ball as he threw it into the air and then caught it again. "What a bunch of dopes!"

"Let me see it," said another alien, far smaller than the other. He took the Dragon Ball and examined it. "Are you sure that it's a Dragon Ball?"

"Yes, Son Para."

"Well it doesn't look that special to me."

"How could it, Son Para?" asked another alien, just as tall as the first but skinnier. He took the Dragon Ball. "You're too skeptical, brother. You don't know how to recognize the finer things in life." He kissed the Dragon Ball.

"Don Para is right," said the first alien. "You have to have trust, little brother. Didn't Cardinal Muchi-Muchi assure us of their potency?" Just then, the computer on board beeped. "What is it?"

"A shadow has been confirmed at five kilometers, sir," replied the computer.

"On screen." The video display switched to show a picture of the Saiyans' ship, which was still tailing them closely.

"It's them," said Son Para. "Maybe they're not as dumb as we thought."

"Maximum speed."

"Warp drives engaged, sir," responded the computer.

-DBGT: SGTW-

The Saiyans watched as the Para Brothers' ship suddenly seemed to flicker in space, it's speed increasing dramatically.

"They're getting away!" shouted Gohan. "Do something, Trunks! Maximum speed!"

Trunks floored the controls, the ship accelerating rapidly. They were barely able to match the other ship's speed, which was still flickering, seeming to jump from place to place quickly.

"What's wrong?" asked Goten. "Why aren't we getting any closer?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Trunks. "The ship's doing just what she was designed to do. They're simply faster than us. And they're basically reaching speeds that CC's engineers said couldn't be reached."

"Just have Vegeta make sure they're not second best," said Gohan, glancing up outside. He went pale. "ASTEROIDS!"

Trunks looked up just in time as a swarm of rocks came into view. He narrowly managed to dodge them all, still tailing the enemy ship through the asteroids.

"Wow," said Goku, panting in relief. "That was some pretty fancy flying. Good job."

"I thought we were dead!" said Goten, prompting Gohan to smirk at Trunks's indignant expression.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Persistent, aren't they?" asked Bon Para as he stared at the image of the four's ship, which was still hot on their tail. "What a nuisance? Can't a person do a little stealing without being hassled?"

"Maybe we underestimated them," said Don Para, staring in slight panic at the image.

"What are we going to do?" asked Son Para.

"Computer," said Bon Para. "Any recommendations on how to lose our shadow?"

"Yes, Bon Para," replied the computer. "I suggest an ambush. Lead your pursuers to Beehave. The creatures are giant bloodthirsty worms that can swallow a ship in a single bite. They will destroy your shadow for you, sir. You will not even have to lift a finger."

"I like your style," said Bon Para. "To Beehave!"

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Trunks," said Gohan. "Do we have a pair of space suit boots with magnetic attachments to the soles?"

"Yeah," responded the pilot. "Why? Surely you don't plan to use them at a time like this."

"I most certainly do," replied Gohan, leaving the control room. Hitting a button on a storage compartment, he took out the space suit configured to fit him, attaching the magnetic soles to the boots.

"Be careful, Gohan," said Goku, watching his eldest son walk towards the airlock.

"I always am," replied the half-Saiyan. "I learned from my mistake after Buu killed me. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." He stepped into the airlock, sealing himself off. A moment later, the outer doors opened, and he stepped onto the surface of the ship.

"I hope this works," said Gohan, moving to the front of the ship where the others could see him out of the control window viewport. He cupped his hands at his side. "_Ka... me..._"

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Warning!" said the Para Brothers' computer. "Massive energy buildup detected on the surface of the shadow! Evasive maneuvers recommended!"

"WHAT?" screamed Bon Para, staring at the image of Gohan, not recognizing it as a person. "So they have weapons systems. Computer, fire all lasers at the shadow! Destroy them!"

"Target acquired," said the ship, red glows dotting the ship's surface. "Firing laser cannons 5-10." Red beams shot towards the Saiyans' ship.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"_ha... me... HA!_" roared Gohan, his blue beam shooting towards the approaching red beams. The red beams were quickly pushed back, the blue beam now rocketing towards the Para Brothers' ship.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"WHAT?" screamed Bon Para, watching as the massive blue beam easily knocked their laser beams aside. "Computer, evasive maneuvers NOW!"

They were thrown to the side as a sound like an explosion sounded at their left side, their ship leaping quickly to the right. Gohan's Kamehameha wave floated harmlessly to the side.

"Enemy weapons systems not found!" responded the computer. "Attacks believed to be caused by energy manipulation techniques! Analyzing strength of enemy attacker- threat level critical! Odds of successful ship-to-attacker confrontation: 5 chance of victory, no chance of escape if defeated!"

"What are they?" asked Don Para, staring at the now recognizable humanoid shape that was Gohan's space suit.

"I don't know," responded Bon Para, "but we'd better get out of here fast!"

-DBGT: SGTW-

Gohan watched as the enemy ship attempted to pull away. "Oh no you don't," he said, raising both hands. He charged both completely full of energy.

"Gohan!" said a voice in his space suit helmet's radio. It was Trunks. "Don't fire on them! If we destroy the ship, you could destroy the Dragon Ball!"

"Whoops," said Gohan. "Forgot about that. Alright. Cover your eyes, guys, because it's going to get a little bit bright." He raised both hands to his forehead. "_Solar Flare!_"

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Optical sensors overloading!" said the computer, the view displays on all ends now flickering off. "Ship now completely blind! Recommend immediate halt of movement! Failure to stop may result in crash landing!"

"Darn them!" screamed Don Para. "What did they do? We can't see anything, which means we're flying blind! We can't possibly escape them if we don't know where they are!"

"DANGER!" screamed the computer. "Short-range scanners detect impact imminent! All hands, brace for impact!" Moments later, their ship crashed into a planet.

"You guys alright?" asked Bon Para, climbing to his feet.

"Yeah," responded the other Para Brothers.

"Ship critically damaged," said the computer. "Unable to fly. Planet's atmosphere breathable. Shutting down life support systems to conserve energy. Pumping in outside atmosphere."

"What do we do now?" asked Son Para.

"We fight," said Bon Para.

-DBGT: SGTW-

"Alright, guys," said Trunks. "We got them. Now let's go find the Dragon Ball."

"Right," said Goku, watching as the airlock doors opened and Gohan reentered, taking the space suit off and stashing it back where he'd found it. He quickly threw his cape back on.

"That was so cool, Gohan!" said Goten, gibbering happily. "You didn't even touch them and you made them go down into the ground! Can you teach me that move?"

"Sure, little bro," said Gohan, rubbing his younger brother's hair. "But first let's get the Dragon Ball back. I don't think we'll have that much of a problem."

They lowered their ship gently towards the planet the Para Brothers had crashed landed on, landing right near the wreckage. They saw the three aliens crawling out of the wreckage, one of them holding the Dragon Ball tightly in his grip.

"They're all uninjured," said Goku. "That's good. But we couldn't have just let them run off with the Dragon Ball."

"Yeah," said Gohan. "But let's be ready for anything." The ship gently set down on the ground, the four flooding out the moment the hatch opened.

"Who are you?" shouted Trunks, the four lining up against the three. "And give us back that Dragon Ball!"

"I am Bon Para," said the bulky alien, striking a pose.

"Don Para," said the skinnier alien, striking a different pose.

"Son Para," said the smallest alien, striking a mirror of Don Para's pose.

"We're here to get busy," said Bon Para.

"Prepare to face the rhythmic power of the Para Para brothers!" said all three at once.

"How many aliens actually think it's cool to strike poses?" asked Gohan, shaking his head. "The Ginyu Force was enough, but now a new force of aliens?"

"I thought it was cool!" said Goten.

The three Para Para brothers grinned, Don Para and Bon Para making a beat with swallowing noises while Son Para made some sort of weird melody.

"What's going on?" asked Gohan. "I don't like the looks of this."

The three suddenly leapt apart, each taking their breastplate off and setting it down. Gohan studied the armor, finding it to contain electronic equipment that looked like- speakers? Lights?

"Oh no you don't," said Gohan, raising a hand and blasting Bon Para's breastplate, incinerating it. "You're not going to distract us with music." The three Para Para brother's eyes were twitching in fear.

"What now?" asked Son Para. "We can't beat them without our special technique!"

"We're done for!" said Don Para, the three getting back to back with one another.

"Give us the Dragon Ball," said Trunks, holding out his hand. He quickly swiped it out of Bon Para's hand.

"Now," said Gohan. "Tell me. How do you know about the Dragon Balls? Answer me, and this will be a lot easier."

"It was Cardinal Muchi-Muchi," said Bon Para. "He told us about the seven Dragon Balls that scattered across the galaxy not too long ago, and about the wish. He's been sending out teams to find them."

"How does he know about them?"

"We don't know," answered Bon Para, fear in his eyes. Gohan could tell that he wasn't telling the whole story. Gohan raised a hand. "Alright! There are rumors flying around that Master Daltake, the head of the Order of Lord Luud, was in contact with a guy called Dr. Myuu. He's the one who requested we find the Dragon Balls for him. I don't know anything more, I swear it!"

"Alright," said Goku. "That's enough. We'll be taking our leave. Good luck getting your ship repaired."

"Bye!" shouted Goten, the four flying back into their space ship. They took off a moment later.

"So," said Gohan. "This Dr. Myuu character somehow knows about the Dragon Balls. He's probably going to be sending some people after us once he learns we have two, so we'd best be cautious!"

"We'll kick their as-" began Goten, but he was silenced by a glare from his father.

"If we come back from space and you use language like that in front of your mother, we'll all be dead," said the Saiyan.

"-butts," finished Goten. Gohan snickered slightly.

-DBGT: SGTW-

_With what seems to be the odds stacking against them, our heroes are seemingly in a race against the mysterious Dr. Myuu for the seven Black Star Dragon Balls. They may have a lead, but will that hold up? And most importantly, can they beat Myuu? Find out in the next chapters of DBGT: Son Gohan the Warrior!_


End file.
